Revenge-a FNAF story
by That Haunted Duck
Summary: That day that was supposed to be happy and fun all got ruined in that day the child got murdered at Fredbear's. There was and will always be a cycle of murderers and deaths at Freddy's. Who will break the cycle? (I do not own the cover image) *complete*
1. prologue-Fredbear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's**

Hi, my name is TheLurkingFern1164. This is my first attempt at making a Fic. If I get anything wrong, please tell me in the reviews. So, let's begin

 _Prologue- Fredbear's_

It was a rainy day outside in a dark city. Children were having fun inside Fredbear's Family Diner, a bright place full of fun. No one noticed the one child outside crying in the rain. The child was lost and couldn't find his way back to his parents. Then, a purple car drove up to him. A man in a purple suit walked up to him,

"hey there, little guy. Why don't you go inside?"

"I'm lost and I can't find my way back to my parents"

"Oh can't you" the man said as he smiled suspiciously

"Don't worry. I'll help you kiddo…" the man said.

The child didn't notice that he pulled out something shiny out from his belt. Then, the child felt an immense pain in his chest as he fell to the ground in pain. The child looked around in the floor and saw a knife sticking out of his chest. The man had stabbed him. The man drove away in his car laughing as the child laid in the floor in pain. The blood running down his chest was being washed away by the rain.

"you…will…never…get…away..with this" were his final words as the child closed his eyes slowly, knowing he was as going to die. He then collapsed and darkness consumed him. He died. But, he knew one thing,

He will get his revenge on the man.


	2. Chapter 1-why us?

**Disclaimer: I am not Scott Cawthon. Therefore I don't own FNAF.**

 _Chapter 1- why us?_

"Come on Josh! I wanna get to Freddy's" said Toby, running ahead,

"Okay, okay I'll be right there" said Josh,

Joshua and Toby were going to Freddy's for Toby's 12th Birthday. Their friends Sally, Tommy and Samuel were already at Freddy's. They thought everything was going to be fine. They were mistaken. They didn't know what was coming.

As they went to the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, they met up with their friends. On stage there were 3 animatronics. One was a bear. His name was Freddy. He was the main singer. The other one was a bunny. His name is Bonnie and his role is playing the guitar he has in is hands. The last one represented a _chicken._ Her name was Chica and she was the backup singer. There was another stage, separated from the other one. That was pirate's cove. In the cove, there was an animatronic. It's name is Foxy. It was a fox and it told stories to the kids.

"Hey guys! Glad you're here" said Toby, waving at his friends

"Sup' Toby" said Sam,

"Hey" said Sally

"oh, hello Toby" said Tommy,

"I'm thinking of trying to make this the best birthday party EVER" said Toby, empathetic,

"Well hello there kiddos" said another voice,

All children looked to see where the voice came from. It came from Golden Freddy.

"Hey kids, wanna see something cool? It'll make this birthday the best one you could possibly have so far." Said Goldie

"OH HECK YEAH" said Toby,

Joshua was quite disturbed about this. As soon as he heard Goldie say that, he heard a voice in his head saying things like "don't go" "save them" "you won't like what's coming"

 _Joshua_ went, anyways. He didn't want to ruin his best friend's birthday.

As soon as he got closer to the room, the voices started saying things like " _do not trust the trusted ones"_ and " _death is upon"._ This disturbed Joshua, because it was warning him abut something.

"Right over here, kiddos" said Goldie, opening a metal door and going inside it.

"Guys, let's go. You heard Goldie say 'best birthday ever' didn't you? Let's go" said Toby,

With confidence, the kids went in. No one noticed Goldie mutter "perfect". As they all went in, Goldie locked the door.

 _*CLICK*_

"where's all the stuff" said Toby,

"Um guys, I'm not very sure about this…" said Sam,

"me neither…" said Sally,

"me three" said Tommy,

Joshua knew it. He should have listened to the voices. They were locked in.

"Um, Goldie…" said Joshua,

"Didn't your parents ever tell you never to trust strangers?" Goldie asked,

"yeah," we all replied,

"Well you just made the biggest mistake of your life" said Goldie, taking off his suit, revealing a man in a purple suit.

"oh, no," said Joshua, seeing the man take out a knife from his belt.

"oh, yes" replied the man,

The man went to Sally first, stabbing her in the chest and letting her fall to the floor. After the first kill, they all knew they were dead. They tried opening the door as the man cut Tommy's throat. Then, they tried screaming for help as the man killed Samuel. Then, they tried fighting the man, resulting in the man killing Toby. The man went for Joshua last. Stabbing Joshua in the chest, he managed to say, "why us"

"Because you guys are gullible" the man replied to Josh, as blood trickled down his chest, as darkness started consuming him,

"I…will…get…you" letting go his final breath as the man walked away, laughing,

"there's nothing you can do to save them" the man said, letting Joshua die,

Joshuathen fell in to deep silence and laid there. Dead.


	3. Chapter 2-revival

**Disclaimer: I am a writer, not a game designer(but soon going to be), so I don't own FNAF**

 _Chapter 2-Revival_

Joshua awoke in a dark place…

… _huh…where am I?_

 _Welcome…_

 _Hey…who said that?_

The Marionette came out of the shadows greeting Joshua,

 _It's me_

Joshua couldn't believe his eyes. He had always been scared of the Marionette.

 _AHHH…oh…It's just Mr. Tall and Creepy…_

 _You have just suffered from a terrible fate of death…_

 _You don't say…_

 _I'm here to help you._

 _What?_

 _I will help you…_

 _Oh, ok…_

 _Help you get revenge…_

 _I'll accept.._

 _Good…_

The Marionette disappeared into the shadows. Then, Joshua saw a bright light cover his eyes. Next thing he knew, he woke up again. But, something wasn't right. He felt… _different_... like if he wasn't in his own body. He looked down to his body and saw that he was in Bonnie's body. Then, he remembered, the others! He went over to Freddy nervously

"Um, hello?"

"ugh…hey, who said that?" said freddy,

"hello?" Joshua asked again,

"Um…" Freddy started as he stared blankly at Joshua,thinking he was bonnie,

"who's in there?" said Joshua,

"My name is Thompson, but my friends call me Tommy"

"Hey Tommy, it's me, Joshua"

"Wait, I thought you were Bonnie"

"Well looks like you are bad at guessing, Tommy"

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know, probably in the other suits"

As soon as Joshua said that, there was the sound of a door opening. Then, Joshua saw a man. Not in a purple suit, but more like a dull grey. The man walked up to the animatronics. His tag read "Schmidt". He said to us,

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about this place. I know you guys move around during the night. But I'm gonna find out what's really going on here" the man said,

The man went into the office not knowing what he was REALLY going to deal with…


	4. Chapter 3-Mike Schmidt

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, so don't expect FNAF world to be out anytime soon.**

 _Chapter 3-Mike Schmidt_

The Night guard sat in the office waiting for something to happen. He was surprised to find the phone ringing. He picked it up and there came a voice.

 _Hello? Hello, hello? Um… I wanted to record a message for you, to help you settle down in your first night._

"huh, a recorded message, eh?"

 _Uh…I actually worked in that office before you… I'm finishing my last week as a matter of fact._

"you don't say"

 _So, I know I can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about…_

"oh really,"

The phone call kept going on until it was already 2AM. He was relieved to hear that his first night was going to be a breeze.

 _All right, Good night… *CLICK*_

The night guard didn't notice that Bonnie was at his door. Until the animatronic said,

" **Hello there, what's your name?"**

The security guard jumped up after hearing that.

"Um…my name is Michael Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike" said the Guard,

" **Mike, what a nice name…"** said the bunny animatronic,

" **Well, my name is Bonnie"** It said,

"okay, nice meeting you. Now, bye" Mike Schmidt said, closing the door on Bonnie's face.

" **Hey, that was very rude…"** said Bonnie,

 _He's a very rude guy…_ thought Joshua/Bonnie,

"and now to check on the others" Mike said to himself,

Foxy was almost out of his cove. He didn't know foxy could move at night.

"stupid Phone guy, should have been named Phony Liar" said Mike,

 _I can't believe it, there's a Guard at this place. I don't think anyone has heard about our deaths… Joshua thought to himself, then looking at the newspaper article, reading,_

 **FIVE CHILDREN MISSING AT LOCAL PIZZERIA**

Shortly after he read the article, a yellow paw was put on his shoulder. Joshua looked behind him to find Goldie, who then disappeared into thin air in just a split second. Joshua had no idea what he had seen. Because by then, a reddish-brownish paw was put on the boy/animatronics' shoulder. Looking back again, this time he saw Foxy.

"Hey, what's your name?" said Joshua,

"Well, me name be Toby, but now th' name's Foxy" said Foxy,

"Toby?" asked Joshua,

"Thad' be me, lad." Said Toby,

"It's me, Joshua!"

"Joshua? Ye be th' purple bunny feller?" asked Toby,

"yes, I'm Bonnie."

"Ey, I be hearin' that there be a night guard in dis' here place"

"yeah, what's the matter with it"

"Josh, lad. Have ye ever consider that thad' man ere' could be the one tha' kill us, mateys"

"no, not really."

"I say we kill im'"

"WHAT!?""

"ye herd' me. Kill im'"

"WHY!?"

"Cause he could be the on' tha' kill us ladies"

"oh, I never really thought about that"

"aye, let's go, me first mate"

"let's go"

Then the bell rung. It was 6AM. Mike had won.

"Uh-oh" said Joshua,

"what is it me lad?" said Toby,

"S **o-Om** eth **InG'** s W- _ **SAVE THEM**_ -ron **g"** said Joshua/Bonnie, as his own body forced him to go onstage,

The same happened to all the animatronics. Mike went for the exit, but something caught his attention. Freddy. But, his fur was… _Golden?_ Something about that didn't seem right. When the confused guard blinked, the Golden version of Freddy had disappeared. With great frustration, the guard went out of the pizzeria as fast as he could.

 **OK. Many things have happened today. Normally, I would put at least 2 chapters per day. Today, my best friend went to an event in town where the girl I liked (had a crush on) was there. My best friend kept insisting to go talk to her, but I didn't have the guts. At the end of the day, the girl walked up to me and said that there were plenty of fish in the sea, but she just wasn't one of them. So clearly, I got REJECTED! But in the best way possible. I promise that I will make more chapters more often since the weekend is up. Talk to you guys later and ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 4-Second night

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm Scott Cawthon, NO I'm not. Meaning I don't own FNAF.**

 _Chapter 4-night 2_

Mike Schmidt walked in the pizzeria getting ready for his second night. He was walking to his office when he saw a note by the door.

"LEAVE"

Mike got suspiciously worried about the note. There was no escape from these five nights at Freddy's.

The reason he was there? To learn what the heck is going on in this place. If the rumors are actually true. If the stories were real. He was going to find out the truth.

Mike went in his office exactly as the phone rang. He picked it up. The same man was there again.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, if you're listening to this you made it to day two. Uh, congrats! I won't talk as long since freddy and his friends tend to be more active as the week progresses._

"oh" said mike,

 _You might want to take a peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know,_

Mike checked the cameras to see Bonnie in the backstage. Chica was hanging out in the Dining area. She seemed to be twitching while her eyes changed color. Weirded out, he switched to the show stage. Freddy was staring right at the camera.

 _Also check on the curtain in pirate's cove. The character in there seems to be unique and comes out more often If the cameras remain off for a long period of time._

Once that was said, so many memories went through Mike's mind. Foxy. He remembered his favorite character was Foxy. Mike went to check on him. Foxy was peeking out of the curtain. He looked all torn up with gashes and holes. Part of his endoskeleton could be seen from tears on his body. Mike did not like this version of Foxy.

"poor guy" said mike,

MEANWHILE…

"he he. Thar be th' Guard. Well, I be needin' a first mate" said Toby,

"hey Toby. Why don't you just drop the act for a second." Said Joshua,

"JOSH! The Guard can hear you!" said Toby, dropping the act.

BACK TO THE OFFICE…

Mike hearing Bonnie and Foxy's conversation confused the poor guard.

" _wait, so Bonnie's name is Joshua? Yesterday he said it was Bonnie. And then Foxy's voice is different. What in the mother of GOD IS GOING ON HERE"_ thought Mike, who then flashed the door light on Chica. Chica then started twitching again. But she said something.

" **oh boy! There's a new guard to** -HELP ME- **to play with!"**

Completely scared, Mike closed the door on Chica's face.

" **hey! The new guard-** SAVE US- **guard is being mean!"**

Now full of terror, He knew something was definitely going on here. But he didn't have to worry about Chica anymore now that the door was in her face.

" **hello there again, Mike,"**

Mike turned around and saw Bonnie at his door.

" **listen, I have a question. Why did you come here? There could have been many other jobs you could have worked on."**

"the reason I'm here is to find out the truth. I've heard so many rumors about this place. I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on here." Said Mike,

"so you really want to find out the truth" said Joshua/Bonnie,

"What happened to your voice" said Mike,

"it's almost 6AM, I have to leave. Oh by the way, Freddy's making his way tomorrow" said Joshua/Bonnie

Mike was staring at Bonnie, blank-faced. A face like this:

._.

He had no idea what was happening. But hopefully, he'll find out what's going on in the next night. Hopefully.

 **Hey, guys. TheLurkingFern1164 here. I know I only did 1 chapter yesterday. That's not going to happen again, probably. I will do 2-3 chapters a day. Don't worry. I'm not dead. See you guys later and ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 5-Explanation

**Disclaimer: let me say this calmly, I AM NOT SCOTT CAWTHON! And I don't own FNAF either.**

 _Chapter 5-Explanation_

 _ **Author's note: this time it will be from Mike's first person POV.**_

I sat in my chair waiting for the next night to happen. I needed an explanation for what was happening. Then, came Bonnie.

" **Oh hello there Guard. You're back."** Said Bonnie,

"don't you play dumb with me Joshua. I know you're in there." I said,

"Well, well Mike. You're pretty smart." Said Joshua,

"Now that you're here, I need you to give me an explanation of what the _HELL_ IS GOING ON HERE!" I demanded,

"alright. So, it began. Back in the year…hmm…1986? Yeah, yeah. Me and my friends were in my best friend, Toby's Birthday. It was celebrated at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The one before this one. My friends and I were lured into the backroom by Goldie. Goldie locked the door and took his suit off revealing a man in purple…" said Bonnie, until I interrupted him,

"man in purple? I saw a man dressed in purple around town with something red on his shirt. I asked him if It was blood, but he said It was just ketchup. Ok, keep going…" I said,

"alright, the purple man was killing each of us one by one. Then the marionette said he'd give us life. I thought he meant giving us back to our families. But, instead he put us in these things. Now we can only wander around every night hoping that our killer is here for us to take revenge on him." Said Joshua,

"hey, have you ever tried to get out of the suit as a soul or something? Like a spirit?" I asked,

"no, not really." Said Joshua,

"try it" I said,

"oh, alright." He said,

Joshua closed his eyes for 10 seconds thinking really hard about something. I don't really know. The next second, bonnie fell on the floor and started twitching. Next thing I know, there's a silhouette on top of the shut down bunny. Then, the silhouette turned bright, revealing the image of a human being.

"I can see myself again…I can be myself again…I am me again!" said Joshua/spirit.

"wait, lemme see something." Said the spirit, as he attempted to walk through a wall, and failing to do so.

"OWW! HOW DOES THAT NOT WORK!" said the confused spirit.

"hold up" the spirit said slapping me in the face.

"OW! HEY!" I said,

"WOAH! I can touch things. Wait a minute. Am I breathing?" said Joshua,

"YES I AM! I have no Idea what's going on but this feels great. It's like I'm alive again." The spirit said, looking at the clock. It was going to be 1AM.

"wait I think the night already started" I said,

"better get working. Wait, why am I not back in my body?"

"I dunno"

"well, gotta get back" said Joshua as he went back into his body.

Well, another night's terror is coming soon. I just don't know what will happen.

 **DEFINETLY NOTHING HERE TO TELL YOU. Well guys that concludes this chapter for now. See youguys later and ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter 6-Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, FNAF 2, or other games in the franchise.**

 _Chapter 6-Return_

 **Author's note: this time it's from Joshua's POV and is a night after last chapter (explanation).**

Mike came back for the third night. I didn't know why he didn't want to leave this place. He already knew the truth. Why would he come back?

"hey Mike! What are you doing here? I thought you already knew." I said,

"I signed a contract. I have to stay 5 nights" said Mike,

"Hey there Josh! Is there another way to the guard's…uh…Hey thar laddie! Where be th' other way t' the Guard's room." Said Toby/Foxy,

"You can't fool me" said Mike,

"He knows?! Josh, did you tell him about the secret?" asked Toby,

"Yeah. He wanted to know. He asked so many questions. I just went for it" I said, getting a bad look from Toby,

"Come on, man. You know we agreed to that." Said Toby,

"I know" I said

"why did you do it, then?" Asked Toby,

"I'm gonna go to the office now…" said Mike, now heading towards the office,

"hey guys!" a new voice came,

"who…" I asked as I turned around to see Chica, waving at us,

"Sally! You're back!" Said Toby,

"anyways, back to the point…I did it because I couldn't resist keeping the truth to ourselves only. I had to let at least SOMEONE know. They could help us out of here." I said,

Then I heard something. Footsteps. But, they weren't Mike's. The cameras were being used. It couldn't be.

I looked back to see a man in purple, staring at us with the knife he used to kill us in his hand. Looking at him in anger, I charged at him. But he moved out of the way. I hit a wall and then he stabbed me in the arm. Since I was in an animatronic, it didn't affect me, but hurt a lot for some reason. Then, he went for Toby, cutting a huge gash in his chest, revealing the body of a human child. _Toby's_ body. I looked at it. Lifeless. Pale. Dead. He looked like he had no humanity. Purple man went into the kitchen and Sally decided to go in there. Only for us to hear a _BANG!_ We went in there to see Sally on the floor with a bent frying pan by her side. Then, we heard a door creaking open and close. Purple man got away. I was so mad at myself. I can't believe I let him get away. But he only went out the kitchen door. He was going for Mike.

"MIKE!" I screamed,

"What?" he replied,

"CLOSE BOTH DOORS!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

MEANWHILE in the office…

Mike closed both doors, only to hear the scratch of a knife hit to the right door. Then, a man in purple came to the window. He said,

"Don't think I won't get you, Schmidt. You will die tonight." Said the man,

Mike opened the left door and started to run. He went outside the pizzeria and ran for his own life.

Next morning he got a phone call from the owner of Freddy Fazbear's, asking him why he didn't go to work yesterday.

"I was being chased by a man with a knife. So I ran from the pizzeria, saving my own life." Said Mike,

"I don't believe you" said the owner,

"hey listen, now that you're here, I have to talk to you about something. It's about the Animatronics"

"what's wrong"

"ever heard about the missing children incident?"

"that's the whole reason the previous pizzeria shut down"

"that incident has something to do with the animatronics"

"what?"

 **That's all for this chapter folks. Hope you liked it. I've noticed that my fic has been getting no reviews. Don't worry, I'm not forcing you to review, I'm just pointing out. I've reviewed my story myself. I know, it's crazy. Today, my family had an** _ **Early Thanksgiving.**_ **WHO DOES THAT!? So I couldn't post 2 chapters. Anyways thanks for reading and ADIOS!**


	8. Chapter 7-Proof

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's.**

 _Chapter 7-Proof_

"what?" Asked the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,

"The kids who were killed were brought into afterlife, but not exactly sent to heaven. The Marionette came out of the shadows and gave them a chance for new life. They thought they were going to be back to their families, but they didn't get what they expected. They apparently got stuck in the animatronics. They perform during the day, but during the night they roam around the pizzeria." Said Mike,

"that's ridiculous" said the owner,

"Hey, by the way, I never got your name…" asked Mike,

"Just call me Mr. Fazbern" said the owner,

"ok Mr. Fazbern. But all of the things that I said are actually true." Said Mike,

"Still don't believe you."

"Try staying a night with me and find out what I have to go through."

"alright, alright. I'll go. But just once."

"meet you there at 11:30 PM. Bring coffee."

"See you there, Mike"

 _11:30PM at the pizzeria_

Mike was sitting in his office, when he heard a knock at his office door. He opened it. Then, he saw a large figure. It had a dark body with a white face and a permanent smile. It had pitch black eyes, rosy cheeks, and purple lines on his face probably resenting tear tracks. Mike blinked once and it was gone.

"wow, you're actually here, Mike." Said a voice,

Mike turned around and saw Mr. Fazbern.

"I saw…I saw…creature…white face…purple lines…dark body…" stuttered Mike,

"The Marionette? Sonny, that thing was scrapped a long time ago. They thought it was too creepy." Said Mr. Fazbern,

"Hey, Mike. Guess what happened today?" said a voice,

Mr. Fazbern turned around to see Bonnie. The man looked at the animatronic bunny in fright.

"Mike…Who's he?" started Bonnie,

"He is the owner of the pizzeria." Said Mike,

"What? I don't remember Bonnie having a voice like that!" Said Mr. Fazbern,

"Oh you mean this voice: **Hello, there! My name is Bonnie** " said the bunny,

"how do you do that? What's going on here? Mike, did you do something to the animatronics?" asked Mr. Fazbern,

"First question, I don't know. Second question, I'll explain later. And third, no." said Mike,

"My name is Joshua." Said the Bunny, holding out his hand, "nice to meet you, um what's your name?" asked Joshua,

"Mr. Fazbern. I thought your name was Bonnie" said Mr. Fazbern,

"My character name is Bonnie, but my name from when I was alive is Joshua." Explained Joshua/Bonnie,

"You were alive?" asked Mr. Fazbern,

"Might as well explain him now." Said Bonnie/Joshua,

 **Since this explanation would take up more of the chapter, I'm just gonna skip it. I will not update more often now since school has been getting in my way a lot. Today, I'm grounded because I forgot to hand in my math homework and also I am not concentrating a lot on French class. So from now on, it's one chapters every 1-2 days. I'll have to save it for the next chapter. I promise I will have another chapter, soon. So, I'll see you guys later and ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 8-Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Five Nights at Freddy's** _ **franchise.**_

 _Chapter 8-Enough_

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

"…So then I discovered I can turn into a ghost but can actually touch things. I think that might be useful soon." I finally ended the conversation,

"So here we are." Said Mike,

"May I ask? Did you remember how the man looked like?" asked Mr. Fazbern,

"No. But I remember he had a purple suit." I explained,

"purple?" asked Mr. Fazbern,

"yes" I replied,

"The only person who worked here wearing purple was Vincent." Said Mr. Fazbern,

"So THAT'S his name" said Mike,

"yes, that is his name" said Mr. Fazbern,

"Hey Joshua! I heard someone talking over here…Who are you?" said Freddy,

"Mr. Fazbern, this is Thompson but you can call him Tommy." I explained,

"Nice meeting you Mr. Fazbern." Said Tommy,

Then out of the sudden, Golden Freddy appeared in the room.

"Hello Guys! Hey Tommy. Hey Joshua. Hey Mike." Said Goldie,

"Do I know you?" asked Tommy,

"OF COURSE YOU DO, Tommy. It's me, Sam!" said Goldie/Sam,

"Sam…I haven't heard of you ever since we died." I said,

"Well probably because we come in at different times." Said Sam,

"OK ENOUGH!" screamed Mr. Fazbern, "I know we are all having a fun time talking to each other but the pizzeria is about to open"

"I'm not having fun. I'M STUCK IN A BUNNY COSTUME WITH NO IDEA HOW TO GET OUT AND DEAD!" I screamed to Mr. Fazbern,

Then, it was almost 6AM.

"Guys look at the Time. We have to leave." Said Mike,

"I guess…" We all said (the animatronics in the room said),

Then they all went to the show stage including me. Well, tomorrow is another day of torture and pain. Hopefully, we still have a spark of humanity and hope left in us…

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the late chapter update in my story. There have been a lot of things going on with my life. My week has been FRUSTRATING! But next week is Thanksgiving week and I will have a lot of time to write new chapters. So anyways, I'm thinking of starting a new story. I was thinking of calling it… "Last Time". Based on Fazbear's Fright. The security guard is Mike. Anyways See you guys later and ADIOS!**


	10. Chapter 9-Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, Desolate hope, or any of the other games made by Scott Cawthon**

 **Hey guys! I actually got a review! I'm gonna put it down below so you guys can see it,**

 **-The puppet! He was going to kill that man? Err-**

 **(Robert is Wiked)**

 _Chapter 9-Bad News_

 _ **Mike's POV**_

I was strolling around the streets to look for something new. The streets were filled with flyers on posts, lots and lots of cars and taxis, and huge skyscraper.

 _Typical city._ I thought,

Then something caught my attention. One specific flyer. It said

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing soon."

"WHAT!?" I screamed a little bit too loud,

"I have to talk to the manager about this" I said to myself,

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

"Since the missing children incident, our company has been going down in flames." Said Mr. Fazbern,

"But what about the animatronics?" I asked,

"They will be used for parts…"

"Parts for what?"

"we are going to open a new and improved version of the pizzeria!"

"And you are just going to dispose a few innocent kids who their lives have been taken carelessly and not going to care about them?!"

"NO, I'm not. We're going to keep them in the spare parts room"

"BY THAT I QUIT THIS JOB! I thought you cared about these poor kids… Liar… Just like the stupid phone guy. I quit."

"Fine! GO ON…DON'T COME BACK!"

 _ **Show stage**_

"bad news guys…The pizzeria is closing down" I said,

"say WHAT!?" said Sam,

"HOW?" said Tommy,

"Why!?" said Joshua,

"FOR WHAT REASON!?" said Toby

"AFTER ALL WE'VE GONE THROUGH!" said Sally,

"they are going to make a new and improved version of the pizzeria." I said

"What's going to become of us?" asked Tommy,

"You will be in the spare parts and services room" I sadly explained,

"we will be used for PARTS!?" screamed Joshua,

"yes" I said,

"I can't take it anymore. After all we've been through…" said Toby,

"Oh and by the way I quit the job…" I explained,

"why?" asked Sally,

"Because I can't risk having my life in danger."

"what do you mean" asked Tommy,

"I found out that something has been making you do things during the night."

"Mike!" yelled a voice,

It was Mr. Fazbern.

"Before you quit, you have to stay one more night."

"Why?"

"the contract"

"oh"

"It's 4PM. Get some rest"

I went home and got some rest. I knew that something was going to happen tonight. I don't think I was going to survive tonight.


	11. Chapter 10-I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. Simple.**

 _Chapter 10-I'm sorry_

 _ **Tommy's POV**_

Mike came in for his final night. I was getting worried. I felt…strange. I didn't know what was going on.

"hey guys. Looks like this is my final night" said Mike,

"Yeah, hey Mike. I feel strange." I said,

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen." He said,

"I gotta go to the office. See you guys later." Mike said,

He went to the office. As soon as it rang 12AM, I felt pain. But lots of it. Then I fell to the floor and got back up. But I wasn't controlling my own body. I couldn't feel. Freddy, not me, walked to the office with pitch black eyes exception being for a white dot in the middle.

 _ **Mike's POV**_

All of the animatronics had black eyes with white dots in the middle. That was weird. Joshua always went to the office to at least have a conversation with me. He was still in the stage with black eyes with white dots. It was kinda scary. I then heard a deep laugh. That was Freddy's laugh. I checked the cameras to have a big surprise. Freddy actually moved to the east hall corner. He got there pretty quick. Then, I looked at Foxy. He was out. The sing now said "IT'S ME".

"Holy crap!" I screamed as I saw the sign,

I closed both doors and looked at the clock,

2AM

Then, I looked at the power.

53%

"Oh god please help" I whispered,

 _ **Two hours later**_

My power was at 3%

"Oh %! $!" I screamed, (I will censor curse words)

I soon ran out of power. Freddy started playing his cheerful jingle. I recognized the jingle immediately. The toreador march.

His jingle stopped all of the sudden. Silence. That's what I heard. Until, a scream filled the air and Freddy lunged at me. I then fell unconscious.

 _ **Tommy's POV**_

I woke up. I looked around. I saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. There was blood even on my costume. I looked at a certain costume. The blood was coming from that suit. I looked inside the suit. I saw him. Mike Schmidt. He looked dead. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. The only one who knew the truth. The one that could help us…save us…was dead.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry" I said,

I couldn't believe it. I had killed an innocent guard. The others came in the employees only room and saw the suit. Saw me. Filled with blood.

"What…Happened?" asked Josh,

"I lost control over my body and then I killed the guard" I said

"Oh my god…Mike…" said Joshua,

The others were staring at me with their eyes blank.

"Were going to get scrapped" said Sam,

"It wasn't our fault. It was the one who started all of this. The killer…Vincent. He's going to come back." Said Toby,

The clock rang 6AM and Mr. Fazbern entered the room.

"What happened here" he asked, as soon as he saw me,

"We lost control over bodies and killed Mike" I answered, tears falling from my face,

"I can't believe it. We're shutting down right now" said Mr. Fazbern,

"WHY?!" asked Sally,

"we can't let anyone see this. We need to prove you guys innocent." Mr. Fazbern said,

This wasn't the end, that was for sure.

Something tells me this is only the beginning.


	12. Chapter 11-I will take my revenge

**Disclaimer: roses are red, and violets are blue. I don't own FNAF and neither do you**

 **Author's note: I actually made 3 chapters in one day. I just couldn't upload them because of the stupid internet in my apartment room. I am on vacation.**

 _Chapter 11-I will take my revenge_

 _ **Toby's POV**_

Mr. Fazbern knew what was going to happen next. Eventually the cops would find Mike in the costume then blame it on us and shut this place down for good.

"I'm sorry Mike" I sadly said,

I heard a groan. I looked to the side to see a bright light. Then it got a little darker and revealed the shape of a person. Mike. Not alive but well, as a ghost.

"Where am I?" said Mike,

"M-M-M-Mike?" I sputtered,

"Oh hey Toby…AH! TOBY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he said,

"Dude you know you're dead, right?"

"I…am?"

"Yeah. I suggest not to possess one of the suits. Once you're in, you can't get out. Plus, I don't think there's any spare suits left." I said,

"Well. I guess this will be my last minute here. Can't believe I died at Freddy's"

"yeah, hey. I guess I'll see you in afterlife…I mean heaven…If I ever get there."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys."

"don't worry, man"

"well, I guess this is goodbye. Oh and also, if you see my brother, James Schmidt, please take care of him." Said Mike, as his voice faded into nothing and his body disappeared into the light.

He was gone.

"Toby. There's a man here" said Joshua as he came in the room,

"there is?" I asked,

"and he's got an axe" said Tommy desperately as he entered the room,

"WHAT?!" we both said,

"He already destroyed Sam" Said Tommy,

"Track him down. He might be the Vincent guy" I said, with great worry,

"I'm with you" said Joshua,

We went searching for Vincent and eventually split up.

 _ **Tommy's POV**_

I went to the stage and found a purple Freddy.

 _FOLLOW ME,_ it said

I decided to follow it not concerning the consequences.

It went to a room. Well, more like a wall to me. It was the safe room. Animatronics couldn't go in the room. They saw it as a wall. But then something ran through my vision

 _ **ERROR ERROR ERROR**_

So I decided to ignore it. But then the man came out of the room (wall?) and destroyed me with the axe.

Now I'm only pins, needles and scrap metal.

That's all I am now. I will get my revenge on the man

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

I searched in the dining hall. And I saw a Freddy. But it was purple. It said, _FOLLOW ME._

I guess it was the best thing to do. It can probably lead us to Vincent.

I followed It to a wall and saw Tommy on the floor.

"W-w-what? Tommy?" I stammered, and soon a man came to me with an axe and destroyed me into bits and pieces. I can't believe it. Killed again. I wanted to get revenge on Vincent.

 _ **Sally's POV**_

I was by the office. I remember about Mike Schmidt. How he died. Poor Mike.

Then was when I saw it. Purple Freddy.

 _FOLLOW ME_

I decided to follow it since it could lead me to Joshua, Tommy or probably the man.

It went to a room. More like a wall. And then I saw them. All on the floor. Destroyed. Dead looking. I turned around in a hurry to run away so the man wouldn't get me. But I was too late. I was on the floor like them. I would get my revenge on the man.

 _ **Toby's POV**_

I didn't know where they were. Where my friends were. I was worried. Then I saw Purple Freddy. Purple. Purple man. Vincent. With great anger and stress, I followed it. It went through the stage area, Dining area, Entrance but not just the entrance. It didn't go outside. It went through a wall. I then saw my friends. Not really alive. They were dead. Well mostly destroyed into scrap metal and a few screws and gears. I knew I was next. This was like the murderer. We kept dying one by one. Then Vincent came out of nowhere and destroyed my body, chopped my arm off and left me to die. I would get my revenge on Vincent.

 **WOO. This was the longest chapter I've ever done. My god. I am currently in my uncle and aunt's lake house. I have to admit. The lake view is NICE. It's beautiful. I had to re-write this chapter. And I'm going to have the finale up soon. I probably have to re-write my finale too. See you later and ADIOS!**


	13. Chapter 12-Finale

**Disclaimer: like I said these past 11 chapters, I don't own FNAF**

 _Chapter 12-Finale_

 _ **Toby's POV**_

I woke up to feel a cold breeze. I was on the show stage at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I walked around and saw my friends in a room, blocking the only entrance/exit. There I saw Vincent.

"Toby! You're here! Go get him. We're blocking the door" said Sam,

"You. You murdered us. Laughed at us as we died. Tortured us and then stuffed us in these suits. You've given us more pain than I can possibly imagine. Now we're going to return the favor" I said,

 _ **Vincent's POV**_

Oh no. They're back. This isn't good.

"No. get away. GET AWAY!" I screamed moving to the left until I hit a wall.

"S-Stay back!" I said going to the right until I hit a wall.

I looked at the floor. I saw a suit. An empty suit. I quickly put it on not considering the consequences.

"HA HA! You are so stupid. You think I'm an animatronic." I said, soon hearing a twang.

Then I remembered. The spring locks. The reason why it was in there. I then heard many other twangs. I felt lots of pain. As If I was being crushed in a suit. Then I realized I was actually being crushed in the suit.

"AHHH! HELP ME, PLEASE! AAARGHH!" I screamed,

"this is what you deserve. This is your punishment. You've gone way too far. Now this is the end of the line." Said Toby,

"PLEASE!" I said, well, screamed,

"This is our revenge. We will not help you. Not after what you did to me. To us. To you. This is the finale" said Joshua,

I started losing my vision for how much pain I have been through. I couldn't feel anything anymore. This was the end.

 **WOW. What an ending. I can't believe that I had to end it like that. Next Is the Epilogue. Stay tuned and ADIOS!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise.**

 _Epilogue_

 _ **Joshua's POV**_

I can't believe it. We finally took our revenge. We're free. Well not really free. For some reason, we're still here. This is not the end for sure.

"this sucks" I said,

"why? We took our revenge and we're happy." Said Toby,

"how am I happy? Does it look like I'm happy?"

"more or less"

"Vincent killed us TWICE! THAT DOES NOT MEAN I SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" I screamed out loud,

"But remember. Someone will help us eventually."

"I want to be free. I want to be set free. Nobody is going to help us. No one knows about this. About us."

"we are going to be sent to the new and improved location, remember?"

"Yeah"

"we still have a chance to be saved. The guard? Remember?"

"let's just hope that the same thing doesn't happen to him or her like what happened to mike"

"don't go on the negative side, Josh"

"Well, let's rest and hope that someone finds us"

"I guess you're right. After all, this story isn't over."

"Good night, Toby"

"Good night, Josh"

 ***Sniff* I didn't want it to end here. I wish FNAF had at least a happy ending. Anyways *stops crying* My new story is going to come up. I will think of what to call it. I was going to base it on FNAF 2. See you guys soon and ADIOS!**


End file.
